The present invention relates to roofs and walls that are adapted to sustain and support living plant matter thereon, and more specifically to a modular system that can be assembled on a roof or wall.
Green roofs and green walls are structures on which living plants grow. Green roofs and green walls are becoming more and more popular in recent times, both for their aesthetic qualities, as well as the multiple environmental benefits that come from their use. Existing green roof and green wall technology, however, can be expensive to purchase and labor-intensive to install.